Mission StarFox: Hyrule
by HellFighter911
Summary: Is been two years since fox saved dinosaur planet. Ever since he hasn't gotten a mission. That's about to change so click on my title and R&R plz!
1. The trip

Hi and probably bye. But if no, I can tell you that I don't own these characters.  
  
It has been 2 years since Fox saved dinosaur planet. Ever since, General Pepper hasn't been  
  
giving him missions. Peppy retired 9 months ago. There's only Slippy, Falco and Fox left.  
  
Fox: I can't live like this anymore  
  
Falco: Me neither, How?  
  
Fox: We have no money now and we have been eating pasta for the last two months!  
  
Slippy: yeah, I am diabetic, and Ii need to eat healthier food  
  
Fox: That's it! Am gonna do something about this  
  
Falco: Oooo boy, last time I saw Fox like that we were kicked out of the restaurant and   
  
payed a bill of nearly $1,000,000  
  
Slippy: ahahahaha, now I remember  
  
Fox: General Pepper, we need some money. Unless you want to give us free money, Give us a   
  
mission!  
  
Pepper: Well Fox, you see I have no missions for you  
  
Fox: what do you mean for YOU, have I ever failed a mission??? huh? Have I?  
  
Pepper: Well, remember the time I send you to the restaurant to find information about...  
  
Fox: Yeah yeah, I screwed up that time, but won't you give me a tiny little chance to do   
  
something? Maybe clean your garage, or even wash all of your army's Arwings  
  
Pepper: I'm sorry Fox, but i have a specific person that does that  
  
Fox: Aw common, please, a planet HAS to be in danger (Whispers to him self) *Or I'll put  
  
one in danger*  
  
Pepper: Well yes, there is a planet in danger  
  
Fox: Let me have it!  
  
Pepper: I already send a team there  
  
Fox: A team? are you trying to tell us that we get the job  
  
Pepper: None of that Fox  
  
Fox:...  
  
Pepper: I already have sent the StarHorse team  
  
Fox: WHAT? the StarWhores team... you GOT to be kidding me general, I though you were a   
  
serious person...  
  
Pepper: Fox, I'm not kidding...  
  
Fox: Well, we might be of great help to the "StarHorse" team  
  
Pepper: Fine, I think is the best for you, I'll give you another chance  
  
Fox: AHA! thank you generrrrral, I love you!  
  
Pepper: Fox, this is not the moment to get sentimental, now go there before horse finishes  
  
the job  
  
Fox: wait... how long has horse been in that planet  
  
Pepper: Around 9 years  
  
Fox: ...WHAT...THE... ok, I'll go, Fox out.  
  
Falco: Fox, did you get us a job, or did you get us fired?  
  
Fox: I'm sorry guys but I got us... HIRED  
  
Slippy and Falco: WOOOHOOOO, (They start doing a dance that Slippy made up, but they're so   
  
good at it!)  
  
Fox: whatta f.... ok lets go now  
  
Falco: Where are we going Fox?  
  
Fox: To Hyrule  
  
Slippy: Did you say Hyrule?  
  
Fox: yes I did...  
  
Slippy: There's such thing?? Wow! I played all Zelda games but never knew they were true  
  
Falco: Don't worry Fox, this time was weed, pot is worst  
  
Slippy: I didn't smoke, I'm serious  
  
Fox: Ok, enough now, lets go!  
  
The three get in their Arwings and fly to great Fox. They get in, get dressed, and ready to  
  
start the biggest adventure in their lives. 


	2. Slippy is lost for a sec

It has been three hours since they were going straight to Hyrule. Fox was cocky. However,  
  
Falco wasnt. Slippy was... forget Slippy, I don't think that someone cares.  
  
Fox: Hey general, are we going the right way?  
  
Pepper: Yes you are Fox  
  
Fox: It has been three hours ever since we left Corneria and I see no Hyrule  
  
Pepper: Obvious  
  
Fox: What?  
  
Pepper: Hyrule is 23,244,241,967,345 miles away  
  
Fox: ... I only know how to count to 100  
  
Pepper: Not a problem, you'll get there before christmast eve  
  
Fox: What?? of course I will, it's August!  
  
Pepper: Well if you dont hurry up then you wont  
  
Fox: Heh very funny sir  
  
Pepper: Is not a joke, it could take you 4 months to get there  
  
Fox: General, please, i'm concentrated here  
  
Falco: Fox, i'm afraid General Pepper is right, we might not make it before christmast  
  
Fox: You mean, what the hell!!! I brought no food!  
  
Falco: I di...  
  
Fox: Even if i had it wouldn't fit. Four months of food would be a lot of space  
  
Falco: My food fits  
  
Fox: Capsules from Capsule Co.?  
  
Falco: No, its all bird seed  
  
Fox: Fucking hell, im getting hungry. Damn it, lets pull over on this planet. I have to  
  
get something to eat.  
  
Falco: I coppied, lets go Slipp, slipp...Slipp? SLIPPY!!  
  
Pepper: Don't wait for him, he got eaten by the blackhole as he tried to evade a 2inch rock  
  
Falco: What a dumbass, just because he didnt wanted his arwing to get scratched  
  
Fox: Falco, try to keep up  
  
Falco: Okey dokey  
  
They finally landed on a weird planet. Fox technically jumped out and ran around looking  
  
for food as he held hid stomach.  
  
Fox: Omg, this makes me think that we're inside Slippy  
  
Falco: why Fox?  
  
Fox: There is BullShit everywhere i step  
  
Faclo: How would you know that Slippy has bull whatever inside?  
  
Fox: (Gets a Flashback to when he was 7 and Slippy's unknown age was around 10) *Slippy: Fox  
  
wanna play with me in the playground? Fox: Nah, i'm going to the countryside of Corneria in   
  
10 minutes. Slippy: Can I come?? Fox: Fine. (So he remembers that they went) Lets go were  
  
the cows are. Slippy: okokokok. (But they werent cows, they were bulls!) Fox: hi, Mrs. Cow.  
  
(Bull gets mad and starts chasing them two, but then a lot of bulls joined the stampede)   
  
Slippy: Damn cows are horny! Fox: Jump over the fence! (Fox leaped into the air like 2 meters  
  
high, Slippy tried, but his leg hit the top of the fence) Slippy: Aaaahhhh (his face landed on  
  
a 28" pile of bullshit with his mouth open)*  
  
Falco: FOX IM TALKING TO YOUR GHOST OR SOMETHING???!!?!?!?!?! tell me how youy know Slipp is full  
  
of bullshit!  
  
Fox: Well i was just assuming  
  
Slippy: HELP!!!!!  
  
Fox: Wait did u hear that? (Steps on a small animal and it starts smelling bad)  
  
Falco: Aw you fucker! you farted!  
  
Fox: Nonononononononono, i heard Slippy's voice  
  
Falco: Slippy doesnt sound like your ass, he wishes though  
  
Fox: Fuck you and shut up am serious!  
  
Slippy: HELP!!!!  
  
Fox: Now did you hear that?  
  
Falco: You farted again? I cant smell it this time  
  
Fox: Oh my fucking god! just follow me you jack off face  
  
Falco: Whatever  
  
They ran were Fox hear the voice.  
  
Falco: wait! I can smell Slippy!  
  
Fox: No stupid, I farted. Follow me  
  
Falco: oh my god, ok  
  
They found slippy's arwing crushed against a tree. The damn tree didnt even have a scratch.  
  
Fox: There he is!  
  
Slippy was all tangled up in a weird purple plant. Fox pulled out a Beam sword.  
  
Fox: Sorry Slipp, im gonna have to cut off your arms and legs  
  
Slippy: Hell no! (Stands up quickly like nothing)  
  
Fox: Food! *Eats the purple vines*  
  
Falco: Whatta hell  
  
*Fox is done eating, but he starts feeling weird*  
  
Fox: ... *Starts transforming into a purple mosnter*  
  
Falco: Oh no  
  
Slippy: Not this again  
  
2 B CON T NUED 


End file.
